


Working Magic

by CrypticLumiousity



Series: The Sword in the Stone [2]
Category: The Sword in the Stone (1963), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Undertale, Monsters, Monsters on the Surface, Smoker Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/CrypticLumiousity
Summary: Centuries after the rein of Frisk and the death of the legendary wizard, something stirs and two magics are unleashed. The descendant must help the fallen and they shall bring a peace to the world.





	1. Renewal

The skeleton couldn’t see clearly, and he couldn’t fully hear. He looked around confused, he saw blobs in the distance and he quite make them out. He painfully used his magic and looked around as he took a reading of the magic pulses from the blobs. He found one, it was his king and friend. He smiled and he slowly rose to his feet painfully, he took a step forward and fell to the ground.

“Oh dear god,” someone said.

The skeleton felt a hand touch him and he flinched away from the touch.

“Sir, you’re hurt,” the person said.

The skeleton grimaced in pain and he blinked and tapped into his magic again, he saw everyone that was around him and he began to panic until a familiar aura appeared to him. The skeleton breathed a sigh of relief.

“Frisk, can you please tell her that I am completely fine,” the skeleton said looking directly at the aura. “Please tell me what happened and where I am?”

“Sir, are you okay?” the person asked beside him. “Did you hit your head on something?”

“I didn’t,” the skeleton replied. “I’ve been in a comatose state for god knows how long, but Frisk, sire, please tell me where we are kiddo.”

The person the skeleton was thinking he was talking to didn’t respond, he started to become slightly panicked. The skeleton managed to get to his knees, he looked around and only saw blobs.

“I can’t see,” the skeleton said. “Everything’s blurry.”

A sound caught the skeleton’s attention and he sent out a pulse of magic and saw briefly his surroundings, a group of small children with a woman next to him. He saw the castle in the distance and saw people coming out of a strange thing, the skeleton didn’t know how to react. The skeleton saw one thing and he knew what it was, it was something that was going to kill him.

The skeleton raised a hand and he felt something hit his shoulder, he went numb and collapsed to the ground. The skeleton saw blurry figures come closer to him, but he couldn’t move anything on him.

* * *

 

 Gray watched as the skeleton’s eye sockets closed and two men in uniform walked over to him, Gray’s teacher gently told the kids to move back while they worked. Gray didn’t know how to react to what was happening. The two men scooped up the poor skeleton and began to carry him back to their truck.

“What are you going to do?” Gray asked.

“You see here kiddo, this is a very powerful magic user,” the person said. “We want to make sure that he isn’t going to hurt anyone. After that, he’ll be released back out into the world.”

“Who is he?” Gray asked.

“His name is Sans, we heard stories about him and his powers, but we didn’t think that he could have possibly existed,” the other man said. “Those old legends about King Frisk are true and he was the king’s trusted wizard.”

“He’s the legendary wizard?” Gray asked looking at the skeleton laying in the back of the truck.

“Yes, tiny one,” the one man said. “We’ll take good care of him and make sure that he is informed about our world now.”

Gray didn’t know what to think of this, he could only feel bad for the skeleton laying in the back of the truck.

“Right now he is dangerous since he cannot see properly,” the man said going over to the sword. “He’s as blind as a bat without his glasses, which we have back at headquarters. We are also goin to take that sword with us and make sure that he understands what is going on.”

“Can you keep in touch with us to make sure that he is alright?” the teacher asked.

“Oh course,” the first man said. “You guys were the ones that came across him and when we have him stable enough, we’ll bring him in.”

“Thank you,” the teacher said.

The two men drove off and Gray stood there with his class, he glanced back at the area and he saw the wood surrounding where the skeleton was originally and where his teacher thought that someone created a statue for a forgotten servant of King Frisk.

“Let’s head back to school now,” the teacher said. “We had enough adventure for one day.”

The class walked back to their school which was a couple of blocks from the castle, Gray wondered if Chara could return if Sans returned from death. Gray thought about this and it somehow terrified him that something so sinister could potentially return. Then again the skeleton did call Gray Frisk out of confusion, or was that the skeleton trying to sense his surroundings and picking up something that even Gray didn’t even know about. Either way this terrified the small child and he would bring this up later to his family when he got home. Once the class got back to school the teacher had everyone sit in their seats.

“Alright class, now that we’ve see a live magic user as well as get a surprise today, I am going to let you all go early from this amazing experience,” the teacher said smiling slightly.

The class cheered from only getting a partial day of school, Gray didn’t cheer. He could only think about the skeleton and calling him Frisk, why did the skeleton call him Frisk? Gray got up from his seat and began his walk home from school, when he got home he was greeted by his mother, Sam.

“Gray what are you doing home?” Sam asked her son.

“We saw a live magic user on our trip,” Gray said.

“You did?” Sam asked.

“His name is Sans, he was King Frisk’s trusted wizard,” Gray said. “Mom, he called me Frisk. He stared directly at me and called me Frisk.”

“That interesting,” Sam said. “Well I know that he must have been taken to make sure that he is alright, but once he is allowed to see people. We can go visit and we’ll discuss why he did call you that.”

“I’m curious,” Gray said to his mother.

“I am too,” Sam said. “But once he is released we can ask him questions.”

“I like that idea,” Gray said.


	2. New Findings

Sans started to stir from his slumber, everything was dark and he began to panic. He tried to move, but he arms were bound along with his legs to something extremely sturdy. Sans tried to summon his magic, but a shock went through him and he screamed out in pain.

“I wouldn’t call upon your magic right now,” someone said from around him.

“Who are you?” Sans asked. “Where am I?”

“The name is Jasper,” the person said. “You are currently being held to make sure that you are not going to cause mass destruction to our city.”

“I would never hurt anyone,” Sans said. “I wouldn’t dare hurt an innocent soul, I just wouldn’t do that.”

“We have some questions for you,” Jasper said.

“Like what?” Sans asked.

“What was the last thing you remember?” Jasper asked.

“I remember dying,” Sans said. “I remember seeing my king’s face in sorrow as he watched me passed from a wound to my chest. What does this have to do with anything?”

“We just want to make sure that you weren’t in a panicked state when we found you,” Jasper said.

“Thanks for that, but doing this has put me within a panicked state,” Sans growled out to them.

“We did find an arrow within your chest,” Jasper said. “Seems like this was the thing that killed you.”

“Explains the pain when I first woke up,” Sans said. “Where are my glasses so I can see properly?”

A blindfold was removed from the skeleton’s skull and Sans stared up in the face of a goat monster that looked familiar and he scooted away slightly.

“I know what you are thinking and I am not related at all to those group of monsters from the past,” the monster said to Sans. “We don’t know what happened to their family.”

“My glasses?” Sans asked.

“Here you are,” Jasper said placing them on his skull.

Sans blinked a couple of times and looked around, the room was relatively small and he saw a table in front of him.’

“You have a lot to catch up on my good sir,” Jasper said removing the binds from around Sans.  “You have a legend to your name.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Sans huffed out in frustration.

“We have a record with you before we brought you here calling a small child Frisk,” Jasper said. “Why did you do this?”

“I recognized the aura around the kiddo,” Sans said rubbing his wrists. “I thought that it was Frisk standing there, must be a descendant of his.”

“Well since you are good in our books, let’s get you a bath,” Jasper said walking out of the room. “You need to get that stick off of your bones.”

“If you insist,” Sans said following behind him.

The two walked down the hallways until they reached a room that looked like a bathroom.

“There you go tough guy,” Jasper said. “We’ll find some clothing for you and we’ll go from there.”

“Thank you,” Sans said to Jasper.

“You might want to hurry, there are some children that are waiting to hear about you,” Jasper said.

“What?” Sans asked before being left in the bathroom by himself.

Jasper left Sans within the bathroom and Sans took off his shirt and looked into the mirror to see a small wound where the arrow was in his chest.

“Well I guess I’ll have a scar there for the rest of my life,” Sans groaned before stripping down and looking for a water bucket or something to start washing. “Expecting me to bathe and they don’t tell me where the hell the basin is.”

There was a knock on the door and Sans jumped slightly.

“Sans, we found some clothing for you,” Jasper said.

“Jasper, where is the basin?” Sans asked.

“Sans, the shower is in the back corner,” Jasper said.

“Shower?” Sans asked confused. “Jasper, the last thing I remember is coming from the dark ages and we did not have this ‘shower’.”

“Are you decent?” Jasper asked.

Sans pulled on his pants before Jasper entered the room, Jasper was holding some clothing and began walking into the back of the room. Jasper gesture to a curtain in the back, Sans was confused until Jasper pulled back the curtain. Jasper turned on the water and placed the clothing down on the ground.

“There you go tough guy,” Jasper said. “When you are done just turn right and walk down the hallway and turn left into the first room.”

“Sounds good,” Sans said.

Jasper closed the door behind him and Sans took off his pants and entered the shower, he allowed the water to hit his back. It felt amazing for Sans and Sans sighed out in relief, there were some bottles and Sans opened one and sniffed it. It smelled nice and Sans placed some of the goop into the palm of his hand, he lathered the goop across his bones and stood in the shower a bit longer. He figured out how to turn off the shower and stepped out, he found a cloth hanging and he took it, he dried off his bones and found the new clothing that Jasper left for him. Sans put on the under garment that was obvious and put on the pants which were nice and came to his kneecaps, he saw the shirt, a weird tunic in his opinion, but he didn’t complain. He pulled it over his skull and then there was another weird tunic and this one had a hood, Sans was confused by this. The fabric to the touch was very soft and Sans thought it was a nice gesture from these people to give him something like this.

Sans pulled the hooded tunic over his head and fixed the hood so it rest comfortable around his neck, he pulled his boots and glasses back on and walked out into the hallway. He looked one way then the other, he turned to his right and began walking down the long corridor. Sans saw a door on his left and walked into it following his instructions.

“I see that you like the t-shirt and sweatshirt I left for you,” Jasper said to the skeleton.

“That’s what these weird tunics are called?” Sans asked.

“Sorry, we’ll try to explain everything that wasn’t in your time as we go along,” Jasper said.

“It’s fine, thank you for this,” Sans said.

Someone touched Sans’s shoulder causing him to jump from where he was.

“Don’t touch me,” Sans said turning to the person.

“Sorry sir,” the person responded.

Sans looked at this person, a small woman no more than the age of thirty, dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and deep green eyes.

“It’s fine, just please don’t touch me,” Sans said holding his shoulder.

Jasper turned to Sans.

“Alright, so Sans,” Jasper said to him. “This is Mia, she’ll be making sure that you adapt well into this world.”

Sans’s attention turned back to the small woman before him.

“When you woke up, you ended up scaring some children,” Mia said to Sans.

“Didn’t realize that I scared some kids,” Sans said sinking into the fabric of the sweatshirt.

“We’re planning on taking you to their school so they know that you are alright,” Mia said informing the skeleton.

Sans got a splitting headache and he saw the kids, one stood out to him though. Sans looked at the concern faces of Jasper and Mia, they were concerned about the skeleton.

“Sorry, foresight,” Sans sighed out. “Nothing bad, just saw that event. Me going to the school.”

“Well about this, the kids might want to ask you questions,” Mia said. “Meaning you are going to watch your mouth when it comes to answering them.”

“No promises,” Sans said to Mia.

“Sans, please you must watch your tongue,” Mia said. “They’re young and they could be impressionable.”

“Seriously?” Sans asked looking at Mia.

“I am very serious,” Mia said glaring at Sans.

“Geez, you are really going to make me work,” Sans said.

Sans then looked at Jasper.

“Do you know where the rest of my stuff is?” Sans asked. “My books, my sketches, and my personal items?”

“Well your books have been put in the national library as well as your sketches,” Jasper answered. “We cannot recover them from there, but your personal items are within the castle as museum artifacts. We can try, but we might not be able to get them back.”

“I just want the sash and my pipe,” Sans said. “Those things are very personal and have been passed down within my family. It’s the only thing I have left of them.”

“We’ll get them back,” Jasper said. “But right now you need to get some rest.”

“I guess I can sleep,” Sans said yawning out.

“Mia would you lead him to where he can sleep for the time being?” Jasper asked of the small woman within the room.

“Yes,” Mia said. “Sans, follow me.”

Sans followed closely behind her as she walked down the halls.

“You were a powerful wizard,” Mia said a bit harshly.

“I still am,” Sans retorted to her.

“What can you even do that makes you so powerful?” Mia asked.

“A lot,” Sans said. “Telekensis, shapeshifting, summoning, and foresight.”

“If you’re so powerful why did you follow Frisk?” Mia asked. “Why didn’t you take the throne for yourself?”

“I didn’t want the throne and that kiddo was the best king that anyone has ever seen,” Sans said defending Frisk for their own honor.

They got to a room and Mia opened the door for Sans, Sans walked into the room and looked around.

“Tomorrow we’ll head to the school for the meeting,” Mia said closing the door.

Sans flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he took off his glasses and just curled up within the bed. Sans slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Magic Lessons

Gray was excited to head to school, he head that the magic user was going to be coming to the school to talk to them. Gray was hoping that he could have some answers from the other day as well as learning more about this monster as well, he was curious. He ran all the way to school out of excitement, once there he saw his classmates excitedly talking about him coming in. One classmate, Ryu, came up to him.

“Yo Gray, he actually coming in,” Ryu said. “Dude, this is possibly the best day of my life.”

“I didn’t think that they would bring in someone like him,” Gray said. “I need to ask him some questions.”

“It was weird that he called you Frisk,” Ryu said. “But then again he is an ancient magician.”

The teacher came into the room.

“Alright kids please sit down,” the teacher said walking into the room.

Everyone sat down and Gray was excited to see the wizard again.

“Upon his request, we are going outside to talk to him,” the teacher said.

Everyone cheered.

“Alright line up and we’ll head outside,” the teacher said.

Everyone lined up and Gray waited to start moving, they walked outside and there stood the magician with a woman next to him. Gray noticed that he was in different, more modern clothing. Sans was talking with the woman that was until he noticed the class walking over to him. The class stopped giving him enough time to see and adjust to the kids in front of him. Gray saw that he was looking over the crowd of children before him and he saw the sigh that came before he approached them.

“Hello kiddos,” Sans said bowing slightly to them. “My name is Sans.”

“Well Sans welcome to the twenty first century,” the teacher said.

“I must say it is different than in the past,” Sans said giving a slight chuckle. “These weird tunics and pants along with your weird ‘showers’.”

The whole class giggled from that comment, Sans crossed his arms and watched the children giggling.

“You all think it’s funny, but I came from where your ‘sweatshirts’ and ‘showers’ didn’t exist and hygiene was basically nonexistent,” Sans said allowing the children to laugh at him a bit.

“Now Sans, we are currently teaching the class about the legend of Frisk,” the teacher said. “Can you tell us from your perspective of him?”

“Certainly,” Sans said.

Sans sat down on the ground and gathered the children around him sitting on the ground. Gray tried to get the closest to the skeletal magician.

“Alright children,” Sans said looking at them. “I knew Frisk for a long time, I knew them since they were the age of twelve. How we met was that I predicted that someone was going to be falling into my home, which Frisk fell into my home and well I knew that this child was going to be destine for greatness. I took the liberty of teaching them everything that I knew and could teach them, but I got sick one day and I had my familiar and great friend take Frisk out to teach them. During that I got a vision showing a great calamity that was going to come and destroy a village, it turned out to be my greatest enemy and we fought. I managed to chase them off, but I was injured. I taught Frisk everything they knew and I basically was Frisk’s guardian until they took the throne by pulling the sword from the stone.”

“That’s so cool!” Ryu cried out.

Sans gave a soft chuckle and sighed slightly.

“Children, do you have any questions for Sans,” the teacher asked.

Gray raised his hand.

“Go ahead Gray,” the teacher said.

“Sans, why did you call me Frisk?” I asked.

“Your aura kiddo,” Sans said. “You are Frisk’s descendant, so when I didn’t have my glasses I used my magic to look around to see where I was and what I was up against. I recognized your aura and I thought you were Frisk, sorry that I did that.”

Gray sat there shocked a bit, Sans turned his head to look at Gray.

“Don’t let that get into your head,” Sans said.

“Any more questions?” the teacher asked.

Another child raised their hand, a bully of Gray’s by the name of Christin.

“Can you show us some of your magic?” Christin asked.

“I am still very tired from recovering from waking up from my wooden prison,” Sans said. “It wouldn’t be the best for me to call upon my magic while I am still recovering.”

“Seriously?” Christin cried out. “I bet that you don’t even have magic and are trying to con people with this.”

“I wouldn’t say those things kiddo,” Sans said to him.

“Then prove it skeleton,” Christin said to Sans.

Gray watched as Sans moved and disappeared into thin air.

“He disappeared,” Christin said.

“Disappeared, nah,” Sans’s voice said from behind Christin. “I just changed my form.”

A blue squirrel appeared on Christin’s shoulder, Christin jumped and pushed the blue squirrel away from him while screaming. The squirrel landed on the ground changing back into Sans, which Gray was surprised.

“I can change into any animal that I can think of,” Sans said sitting back on the ground again.

“What’s the most powerful form you have?” another classmate asked.

Sans could only smile.

“I am not changing into that,” Sans said. “It is a rather large form and could potentially terrify you.”

“Show us,” the classmate said to the skeleton.

Gray watched as Sans got up from the ground as flames surrounded him, a monstrous form grew from where Sans stood. A blue dragon towered over the children, some stared up in shock, others fear, Gray stared up in wonderment. Sans let out a powerful roar and then changed back to his regular form.

“That’s my most powerful form,” Sans said holding his chest in pain. “Oh boy, that stung this wound.”

“What’s wrong with your chest?” Gray asked inching closer to the skeleton.

“Well I died by getting an arrow shot through my chest,” Sans said grimacing a bit. “So when I woke up, it was still there and it just stings a little.”

“How old are you?” a girl classmate, Rayna, asked.

“What year is it?” Sans asked.

“Two thousand nineteen,” Rayna responded.

“Then I am one thousand five hundred and forty-nine,” Sans said. “I was thirty-five when I passed.”

Sans yawned out and the teacher saw that this encounter was starting to come to an end.

“Alright class, let’s thank and say goodbye to Sans,” the teacher said to the class.

“Thank you Sans,” the whole class said to Sans.

Gray went up to the skeleton, Sans looked up at the child.

“Thank you Sans,” Gray said smiling at the skeleton.

“No problem kiddos,” Sans said yawning. “I am going to go get some rest now.”

The teacher gathered the class and began walking them back to the school.

* * *

 

 Sans sat on the ground and watched as the children left, he felt drained and his chest was in some pain.

“Let’s get going, there’s one more person we need to talk to,” Mia said.

“Who?” Sans asked.

“Gray’s mother, Sam,” Mia said. “She called after you fell asleep last night, she just wants some answers that you could hopefully provide.”

“Can I take a nap beforehand?” Sans asked.

“I’m sure that Sam would allow you to take a nap when we get there,” Mia said.

Sans got up from the ground and the two began their walk, Sans was a little bit sluggish from the use of magic earlier. They walked up to a small home and up to the door, Mia knocked on the door and a woman opened the door. Sans took in her appearance, frail looking, deep brown eyes, with reddish brown hair, and fair skin. Sans gave her a soft smile, she returned it.

“You must be Sans,” the woman said.

“Yes ma’am,” Sans said.

“Please come in,” the woman said.

Sans took a step into the home and the woman took his hand.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” the woman said holding Sans’s hand. “Are you doing okay? Gray said that you were in pain when they found you.”

“I am alright,” Sans said allowing Sam to hold his hand. “I’m just exhausted from my early visit with the children.”

“They are a rather rowdy bunch,” Sam said to Sans.

“The one called me a fraud,” Sans groaned.

“Christin, yes is a problem child,” Sam said. “He bullies Gray a lot, we’ve been telling the school to help prevent it. Nothing has been done about it.”

That made Sans remember the family that “raised” Frisk, but treated him like he was a slave.

“But that’s not why I wanted to speak with you about,” Sam said to him. “Sit down, get comfortable. Would you like something to drink?”

“Some water would be great,” Sans said as he took a seat on some furniture.

Sans looked around the room and noticed a picture of Sam with a man and a baby. Sam returned and sat down beside Sans.

“That’s Gray’s father,” Sam said. “He passed away a couple years ago.”

“I am sorry to hear that,” Sans said to her.

“Not your fault,” Sam said fiddling with the ring around her finger. “But Gray has these outbursts.”

“Outbursts?” Sans asked taking a sip of water.

“I believe that he has magic,” Sam said making the skeleton choke on the water.


	4. Apprentice

Sans coughed up some water before looking at Sam.

“Geez, great way to give me a shock,” Sans said coughing slightly.

“I don’t think he knows that he does,” Sam said.

“Did his father have magic?” Sans asked wanting to know if he did or didn’t.

“No, if he did, he had great control over it and didn’t show,” Sam said.

“I don’t take any apprentices,” Sans said a bit harshly. “The last one that wanted me to take them in, they were mentally unstable and then had a vendetta against me when I turned them down.”

“I just want my son to control it so it doesn’t become an issue later on,” Sam said a bit desperately. “I just want the best for him. I want for him to be able to live a perfect life.”

“Sam, I understand where you are coming from,” Sans said knowing that he had no one to help him when he was starting to control his powers. “But I am still recovering from awakening from a fifteen hundred year nap and from a wound that didn’t properly heal up from when I died.”

“Can you teach him how to control it?” Sam asked.

Sans then remembered the promise that he made to Frisk, that he would teach them. Sans felt a sudden guilt hit him when he stated that he doesn’t take apprentices, but does this even count when you promise that you would teach them?

“I can,” Sans said yawning a bit. “Might take a while.”

“That’s alright,” Sam said to the tired skeleton.

“We should be heading out,” Mia said between the two. “You are getting tired and we need to run some tests on you still.”

“He can stay here,” Sam said surprising both of them. “He is helping my son and it is the least I can do.”

“You are willing to house a monster with the strongest magic known to man?” Mia asked slightly concerned for this person. “He could potentially be dangerous to you.”

“I know that he isn’t,” Sam said. “He may have some of the strongest magic, but I know that he wouldn’t intentionally harm someone. I just don’t see him harming anyone.”

Sans smiled at the fact that she trusted him so blindly without knowing him and what he could do, Sans yawned again and had a blanket handed to him.

“Here get some rest,” Sam said smiling to him.

“Thank you,” Sans said yawning again while throwing the blanket over himself.

* * *

 

 Gray got home from school and his mom greeted him at the door.

“Hi mom,” Gray said happily.

“Be quiet sweetheart,” Sam said to her child. “We have a guest.”

“A guest?” Gray asked.

The two walked into the other room to see the skeleton that was asleep on the couch, Gray was excited that he had the skeleton within his home.

“Now Gray, he’s going to be staying with us,” Sam said to her son. “He is still getting use to everything nowadays, but hopefully he’ll adjust rather quickly.”

“We’re having him here?” Gray asked.

“You know those outbursts? Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Gray asked.

“He’s going to help you control those,” Sam said.

“YAY!” Gray cheered making the skeleton jump from the sheer loudness from the small child.

“I’m up!” Sans groaned. “I’m up already!”

Sam went up to the skeleton and handed him his glasses.

“He’s here,” Sam said.

“I know, I woke up from the small yell that came from him,” Sans groaned out.

Sans stood up from where he was and walked over to Gray, Gray look up at the skeleton.

“Come with me,” Sans said to the child.

Gray followed Sans as he began walking around the city, to which Sans got confused each time they went somewhere only to find more of the city. Sans then began walking to the beach and the two walked out onto the sand.

“Not my first choice, but it’ll do,” Sans said out loud.

“What are we doing here?” Gray asked.

“Your mother believes that you have magic and I am going to respect my promise to Frisk,” Sans said. “So since I am still recovering, we’re just going to start learning and controlling those outbursts that you have.”

“Those?” Gray asked a little scared.

“It’s starting somewhere, it’s so I know how I can help you,” Sans said bending down to the small child.  “Now give me your hand and we can get started on controlling it.”

Gray held out his hands and Sans cupping his hands around the child’s.

“Now focus on where that is and focus it in between your hands,” Sans said. “Just relax.”

Gray focuses on bring forth something in between his hands, he watched as a faint glow was appearing in his hands.

“There you go,” Sans said gently. “Just relax and keep focusing.”

Suddenly, the glow exploded sending the two flying backwards. Gray was the first one to sit up and look around, Sans took a bit longer to recover from that.

“Well, that’s a new one for me,” Sans said to him. “But at least it gives me a place on where to help you.”

“What was that?” Gray asked.

“Magic, pure magic from a user that needs some training,” Sans said sitting up and rubbing his chest. “You are defiantly going to be training with me once my wound is healed up.”

“You’re going to train me?” Gray asked.

“Of course,” Sans said rubbing his chest slightly. “At first we’re going to see what you can potentially do with your magic. Once there, we’ll start training.”

Sans got up and he held out his hand to Gray, Gray took it and Sans pulled him to his feet.

“Now, since I’ve seen this magic of yours we’re going to start out by a slow control of it,” Sans said sitting on the ground. “So let’s just relax and sit down and we’ll go from there slowly breathing and sensing our magic.”

“Are you sure?” Gray asked slightly scared.

“I am positive,” Sans said.

Gray sat down in front of Sans.

“Now, just breath and I want you to find your center of magic,” Sans breathed out.

Gray sat there for a bit as the waves from the water crashed onto shore, he was getting impatient.

“Is there another way for me to learn magic?” Gray asked.

“This is the only way I know,” Sans said. “I used to be sitting within a forest for hours just learning how to control my magic. I didn’t have anyone with me to teach me how to control my magic or anything, you are extremely lucky.”

Gray closed his eyes and sighed, he focused on trying to find his magic source within him.

“Kiddo?” Sans asked concerned almost.

Gray opened his eyes and looked down, he noticed that he was glowing. Gray started to freak out.

“Easy, don’t panic,” Sans said gently. “Just breathe and focus on dulling this light.”

“Sans, I’m scared,” Gray said.

“I know, bucko,” Sans said gently while scooting closer to Gray.

Gray took in a couple of deep breaths and the light started to dim.

“That’s it,” Sans said.

Soon the light was out and Gray looked up at Sans, Sans was smiling at the small child.

“Great job kiddo,” Sans said. “Now, you don’t look like a firefly.”

Gray giggled a bit and Sans gave a hearty chuckle.

“Should we get home?” Gray asked. “It’s getting dark out.”

“That would probably be the best idea right now,” Sans said standing up.

Gray yawned and tried to stand up, he ended up falling back into the sand. Gray felt himself being lifted up and Sans held Gray against his chest.

“It’s tiring the first round,” Sans said calmly. “Get some rest, I’ll get us home.”

Gray tucked into the skeleton’s neck and closed his eyes.


	5. Festival Memories

Sans managed to find his way back to the home, he was tired and the small child in his arms wasn’t helping him one bit. He yawned out before entering the home only to be greeted by Sam who looked a bit worried.

“How did it go?” Sam asked.

“About as well as I could have hoped,” Sans said.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Sam asked.

“Well I needed to see what I was dealing with and I had him call upon his magic,” Sans said. “It exploded.”

“Are either of you hurt?” Sam asked.

“No,” Sans said. “Just tired.”

“Here, I’ll take him,” Sam said. “You lay on the couch and we’ll discuss more in the morning if you want.”

“I don’t mind,” Sans said handing Gray off to his mother.

Sans went to the couch and sat down, he was tired, but his chest hurt slightly. He placed a hand on it and hoped that it was just going to go away, Sam came back and saw the skeleton in some pain. Sans watched as Sam came back with a small washcloth.

“May I see?” Sam asked.

Sans took off his sweatshirt and pulled up his shirt, Sam pressed the cold cloth to his bones and Sans flinched slightly.

“What was this from?” Sam asked.

“An arrow,” Sans said.

“From who?” Sam asked.

“Don’t know,” Sans said. “I never saw who shot me, I was fighting an evil entity to protect my friends. That arrow was the thing that killed me.”

“How are you alive now?” Sam asked.

“My magic cannot allow me to die,” Sans said relaxing slightly. “If I do end up dying, I just come back. It depends on the wound that kills me, normally it takes a few days for me to recover from it, but this one. It took the longest and I don’t know why.”

“It is a rather deep wound,” Sam said.

Sans yawned and his eye sockets slowly drifted closed, he was fighting sleep right now. He felt the need to interact with someone, he just wanted someone who wasn’t looking for answers to his magic. Sans felt the cold cloth more away from his bones and he sighed slightly. Sans felt something cover him and he felt his glasses taken off his face.

“Now, get some rest,” Sam said.

Sans gave a halfhearted nodded before sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

 Gray woke up in his bed, he felt slightly dizzy, but he thought that he just didn’t get any breakfast. He got up from his bed and walked out into the hall, he could smell the food that his mother was cooking in the kitchen. He walked over and he saw Sans asleep on the couch. He seemed so peaceful sleeping right there, his mother was in the kitchen making some pancakes.

“Morning mom,” Gray said walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning little one,” Sam said smiling at her son. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept well,” Gray said sitting at the small table they had. “I’m a little dizzy though.”

“A bit of food might do you some good,” Sam said putting a plate in front of her son.

“Thanks mom,” Gray said starting to dig into the pancakes in front of him.

Gray ate his pancakes as his mother went over to the slumbering skeleton, she gently shook him awake. Sans stirred before rubbing his eye sockets and stretched out. Gray could hear the pops and cracks coming from his bones.

“Morning sleepy head,” Sam said. “Did you sleep like the dead?”

“Funny,” Sans yawned out.

Sam handed the sleepy skeleton his glasses and Sans placed them on his face.

“Morning Sans,” Gray said from the kitchen.

“Morning kiddo,” Sans yawned out.

Sans got up from the couch and stood up stretching some more and cracking his back.

“Did you sleep well?” Gray asked.

“I slept well bucko,” Sans yawned out. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept well,” Gray said.

“That’s good,” Sans said sitting at the table beside Gray.

Sans’s head went onto the surface of the table, he looked really tired to Gray.

“Sans, would you like some coffee?” Sam asked.

“Coffee?” Sans asked looking up. “What is that some kind of potion?”

“It’s a drink,” Sam said. “It might help you wake up a bit more.”

“Sure, I’ll have some,” Sans said giving a small smile. “Thank you.”

Sam handed Sans a mug of coffee and Sans looked at it before taking a sip. Sans’s eyes widened before he chugged the entire mug.

“You like that?” Sam asked laughing slightly.

“That’s the best thing I’ve had so far,” Sans said. “May I have more?”

“Sure,” Sam said taking the mug away from the skeleton.

“Are we going to work on my magic again?” Gray asked.

“Possibly,” Sans said. “Though I would take you somewhere than the beach next time, somewhere a bit quieter.”

“Actually we have to head out to get ready for tomorrow?” Sam said handing Sans back the mug.

“What’s tomorrow?” Sans asked taking the mug.

“Tomorrow is the festival,” Sam said.

“What festival?” Sans asked.

“It is us respecting our ancestors and telling the legend of Frisk,” Sam said.

“Really?” Sans asked.

“Yes,” Gray said. “You should join us Sans.”

“As much as I would love to join you,” Sans began. “I don’t think it would be the greatest idea for me to go in my state.”

“Please Sans,” Gray said staring up at Sans pleadingly.

Gray watched as a blush rose to Sans’s cheeks as the skeleton looked away from the child.

“It would be an honor to have the legendary wizard show up at the festival,” Sam said gently.

“As much as I want to go, it wouldn’t be right to do that,” Sans sighed out. “I don’t have my friends with me anymore, it wouldn’t be right.”

“Sans, please,” Sam said to the skeleton.

“No,” Sans said taking a drink of the coffee.

“I guess we’re just going to have to deal with the other magicians that are there,” Sam said smiling smugly.

“There are other magicians that are going?” Sans asked looking at Sam.

“Yeah, but they are nothing compared to what you can do,” Gray said realizing his mother’s plan.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Sans grumbled out. “I need to see these magicians.”

“You are not allowed to confront them though,” Sam said.

“I was just going to ask how they learned to control their magic,” Sans said. “I was the only one in the past before I found out there was more of us.”

“Just please don’t,” Sam said.

“Fine,” Sans groaned out while taking another sip of coffee.

“Not to mention that they’re fake magicians,” Gray said.

That made Sans spit out the coffee that was within his mouth.

“They’re fake?” Sans asked.

“Most magicians nowadays are people that do slight of hand or literally performing illusions to the general public,” Sam informed him.

“I am going to be insulted while going to this festival,” Sans groaned out.

“More than likely,” Sam said.


	6. Visions and Preparations

Grey and Sam left the house leaving Sans alone to relax and begin reading up on everything he could know about this time period, which was apparently a lot to take in for him. Thankfully, Jasper and Mia were nice enough to give him information on everything. The bad part was that it was on a weird looking book, to which Sans remember Jasper calling it a tablet or something similar to that. To which it confused Sans more than help him understand anything, but he was willing to figure out everything he could. He opened the tablet the way that Jasper showed him and he began the slow process on catching up on everything, they started as far back as they could manage. Sans yawned after a couple of hours of reading the information, Sans placed the tablet down and laid down on the couch.

Though he wasn’t going to get sleep, he saw some visions and he saw someone rising from the grave and fire and blood covering the streets of the city. Sans shot up from the couch clutching his chest and panting, he began to panic slightly from the vision. He didn’t know what to make of it, but it terrified him more than ever. Sans laid back down and tried to steady his breathing, he reached into his pocket for his pipe, but didn’t find it.

“Damn it,” Sans growled to himself. “I need something to help relieve this.”

Sans tossed and turned until Grey and Sam returned back home, seeing him.

“Sans are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Do you have anything that I can smoke?” Sans asked trying not to break down. “I need something to relieve stress.”

“We don’t have anything like that in this house,” Sam said.

Sans groaned slightly and held onto himself to try to help himself relax a bit. Sans felt someone take his skull in their hands and he looked, Sam was staring into his eye sockets.

“What happened when we were away?” Sam asked.

“I had a vision,” Sans said. “Someone crawling out of the ground and the city being on fire and blood running down the streets. I don’t know what it means and I don’t know what to expect.”

“Easy,” Sam said to the skeleton. “Don’t worry.”

“But I am,” Sans said to her. “I can’t let a vision like that just fade away like it was nothing. It means something and I don’t know what, but it means something bad is going to come.”

“I want you to relax for now,” Sam said gently stroking the skeleton’s cheek. “You are still recovering from your experience.”

“But,” Sans began trying to move.

“No buts, just relax,” Sam said pushing Sans back down to the couch.

Sans laid down and he relaxed enough for him to fall asleep.

* * *

 

 “Poor guy,” Sam said. “But it looks like I am going to be making a call to Jasper.”

“Mom, will Sans be alright?” Grey asked concerned about his magical teacher.

“He will be,” Sam said. “But he needs to rest and recover, so let him.”

Grey watched as his mother used the phone to call up the people that took Sans into their care.

“Hello, Jasper,” Sam asked. “Sans said he had a vision and it seemed pretty bad to the point where he asked me if we had anything to smoke. He said that the vision was someone rising from the grave and the city being on fire and blood running down the streets. It terrified him a lot and he was in a panicked state.”

Sam listened into the phone and Grey was waiting for something, an answer possibly about this.

“Sounds good and is there any word about getting his personal items from the museum?” Sam asked.

Another long pause before Sam’s face changed from unsure to slightly happy.

“Please send them,” Sam said. “Or can you bring them here? Thank you, I hope to talk to you again.”

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Grey.

“What was that about?” Grey asked.

“They’re saying that it is one of his powers and they are going to be taking some precautions for this warning,” Sam answered her son. “They also managed to gather his things from the museum and are going to bring them here tonight.”

“Like what?” Grey asked.

“Books, they managed to get his pipe and sash,” Sam said. “So it might make him feel more at home.”

Grey heard a groan and turned to look as Sans who was fidgeting in his sleep, he seemed like he was having a nightmare.

“No, stop,” Sans mumbled out. “Chara, stay back.”

Sans shot up from the couch gasping for breath and clutching his chest, he was breathing hard and was shaking.

“God dammit,” Sans groaned. “I can’t get any sleep with these visions.”

“Want something to help with that?” Sam asked.

“Is there actually something to help stop them?” Sans asked.

“No, but there is something that can help you sleep,” Sam said. “Would you like it?”

“Nah, I should be awake right now anyways,” Sans grumbled out.

Grey went over to the skeleton and sat next to him.

“How was your outing bucko?” Sans asked the small child beside him.

“It was good,” Grey said. “We found out which magicians are going to be there.”

“I wouldn’t know who they are, but is there anything that you can show me what they are doing?” Sans asked.

“Sure,” Grey said.

Grey was handed the tablet that Sans had and Grey searched up one of the popular magicians that were going to be performing at the festival. Grey found a good video of what he was doing, Sans watched intently and Grey saw the skeleton’s face change from amused to one of irritation.

“That’s not magic,” Sans groaned. “That’s something that they would like to call magic, but they are just doing things that are a trick of the hand. I’ve seen a jester within Frisk’s court that could do better things like that.”

“I thought that this wasn’t around until like nowadays?” Grey asked.

“No, that stuff has been around for a very long time,” Sans groaned. “Its just that back then, this kind of magic was around, it was used to draw out actual magic users. Magic back then wasn’t accepted and I managed to escape a lot of the backlash that was going around. Me and another user were the only ones that were left within the world, while I only used my magic for good, she used hers for evil. So there was a feud between us, we fought anytime we came across each other. Almost killed me a couple of times.”

“But you are stronger than her though right?” Grey asked.

“Yes, but sometimes strength has nothing to do with things sometimes,” Sans said sighing out slightly. “Why don’t we head out again and we’ll train that magic of yours?”

“Can you stay here this time?” Sam asked.

“Are you sure?” Sans asked. “It could be a little bit dangerous.”

“Yes, I was worried when you two went out and didn’t come home until late at night,” Sam said.

“We’ll stay,” Sans said. “But I don’t know how the sounds of the city are going to affect the amount of control that he can achieve. But we’ll stay if you want us to.”

“Thank you,” Sam said.


	7. Traitors

Sans took Grey out into the backyard, Sans took Grey away from the house and sat on the ground.

“So am I learning more control?” Grey asked sitting down next to the skeleton.

“I was going to see what kind of magic you have,” Sans said. ‘Right now it seems like you have just light magic.”

“Which is?” Grey asked.

“It just lights and the creation of lights,” Sans said. “I have that kind of magic too, but I just want to see if you have any other kind of magic.”

“Do you think I have any others?” Grey asked.

“While possible, it is unlikely,” Sans said. “Now, I want you to take a deep breath and focus on the energy around you.”

Grey took in a deep breath and looked over at the skeleton, who had his eyes closed. Grey took in another deep breath, he was scared that his magic could potentially explode around them.

“Sans!” someone called from the back door.

Sans groaned and opened his eyes, Grey looked over and saw a woman.

“We need to take you to a location out in the country side,” the woman said.

“Why,” Sans asked.

“Something happened,” the woman said to Sans.

Sans got up from the ground and brushed off his pants.

“Look currently I am training someone to control their magic,” Sans said to her.

“This thing had magic too,” the woman said. “Dark magic.”

“I cannot come now,” Sans said to her. “I’m busy at the moment.”

“Entertaining a child?” the woman asked.

“More than that and you know it,” Sans groaned to her.

“Look it will be quick and then you can come back here,” the woman said to him. “Plus we need to pick up your items from the museum.”

Sans sighed and looked down at Grey.

“I’ll be here waiting for you to return,” Grey said up to the skeleton.

“You sure?” Sans asked the child.

“Yeah,” Grey said. “Besides you should protect people from dark magic.”

“I’ll be back as quick as I can,” Sans said to the child.

Grey watched as the woman took Sans through the back door.

* * *

 

 Sans got into the car and sat down, Jasper was sitting across from him.

“You could have warned me ahead of time,” Sans groaned to the goat monster in front of him.

“Yes, but Sam informed us about your visions,” Jasper said to the skeleton. “We scanned in case there were any dark magic users and we got a big hit in a field a couple kilometers outside the city.”

“Why involve me?” Sans asked.

“We think it could be your mortal enemy,” Jasper said.

As soon as Jasper said that, Sans went stiff and he could feel himself grow paler. Sans honestly thought that she couldn’t come back, she was dead, he broke her neck.

“It is only an assumption,” Jasper said. “But it was something very dark.”

“The sooner we get there, the faster I can confirm if it is her,” Sans said to him.

Sans began to dread that his visions were starting to become true. If they were true, was he going to die again? When they got to the area, Sans got out of the car and walked out to the center and almost fell into a hole. He looked at the size, it was massive and Sans could feel his stomach knot up in fear. Sans crouched down to the ground and touched the ground, he used his magic and made it project recent events on the land. He watched as someone came up to this area and drew their own blood and smeared it onto the ground. Sans then saw this beast burst from the ground and Sans knew who it was. Sans fell backwards onto the ground in fear.

“Sans,” Jasper said running over to the skeleton.

“It’s Chara,” Sans said in fear. “She’s been brought back, my visions. They’re going to come true. You need to alert everyone.”

“No one is going to listen since the festival is coming up,” Jasper said to the wizard.

“Well you better find a way to make them leave,” Sans said. “Or else a whole town is going to disappear and it would be because we didn’t at least try. I swear I will go to the queen and tell her to alert everyone, I cannot have a bloodbath here.”

“Sans, please be reasonable,” Jasper said.

“You don’t know Chara like I do,” Sans said. “She’s going to make sure that the entire city will be burned down in order to find me or someone else to challenge her. She will murder innocents that get in her way.”

Sans heard a loud shot and saw Mia holding a gun in her hand aiming right at him, Sans looked at his arm and saw an arrow in his arm. Sans looked at Jasper who was smiling.

“We cannot have you interfere with our plans, wizard,” Jasper said to the skeleton.

Sans removed the arrow from his arm and began running away from them, they were traitors. Sans stumbled and caught himself, he looked back and saw Mia chasing after him. Sans knew that he needed to get away from them and fast, Sans changed into his dragon form and ran off into the woods. He stopped and transformed back, he looked back and found that they weren’t following him. He panted slightly and collapsed to the ground. He was in no shape to get back to Grey and his mother to warn them about these traitors.

“Hey there’s someone over here!” Sans heard someone yell in the distance.

Sans shifted and looked around where he was, he couldn’t see anyone, that was until he was face to snout with a wolf. The wolf sniffed him and then looked at where he was shot, Sans collapse to the ground again accepting his fate of being dog meat.

“They managed to get to you,” someone said to him.

He looked up and saw someone kneeling before him, Sans could only look at the person.

“I’ll get you somewhere safe,” the person said to him. “That stuff should wear off soon though.”

Sans groaned as he was lifted up into this person’s grasp, he felt drained and powerless. Sans wasn’t going to fight this person though, he could feel that this person meant well. Sans finally succumbed to the drug that was coursing through his body and he allowed sleep to take him.


End file.
